


Family is what we make it

by Lisa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Costume Designer!Harry, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Twitter, Kid Fic, LA and London, Larry Meme, M/M, Songwriter!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, lyrics, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I miss the times when she couldn´t even really talk. When we were really needed.“ Louis looked sadly down the beach to where Reagen was building a sand castle.</p><p>„Do you want another one?“ Harry asked him. Did he? </p><p>„I think so. I mean Reagen is almost 6. She will be in school half the day. The timing is really pretty good, don´t you think?“ Louis always wanted more than one child. But having another one wouldn´t just be another one but actually the first kid he woul legally raise with Harry.</p><p>„A second child would be nice.“ Louis' smile started to get really big once Harry agreed with adding another kid to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is what we make it

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I want to say before I start:
> 
> * English isn´t my native language so keep the mistakes  
> * I have no idea how the theatre works  
> * I also have no idea how adoption works  
> * All the Song lyrics are credit at the end  
> * Twitter Inspo is: https://twitter.com/Itsgaytiss/status/735892603707613184

Hot. It was really hot. And bright. That was the first thing that Louis had to realize when he steped out of the airport. He spend so much time in England that he actually forgot just how hot it was. 

„I think we don´t need these.“ Louis kneeled infront of the stroller he was pushing to get his daughter out of her cardigan and roll up her little leggins. He also got rid off his own hoodie and pushed it into the little basket underneath the stroller. It wasn´t like she needed to be in a stroller as she was well capabel of walking on her own. But she tends to run off and discover the world – something Louis didn´t need in an airport full of strangers. He rather not have to send a searching group for his missing daughter.

„The sunny home!“, declared Reagen as soon as she spotted the palm trees that lined the street infront of the airport. 

„Yeah, we´re finally back. Let´s see where Papa is. He wanted to pick us up here somwhere.“ He hadn´t really a free hand to phone is boyfriend. It was hard enough to push the stroller and get their bags safely with them to their destination. You sure learn to multitask when you have a small kid and no one to help you. 

„Papa!“, screamed Reagen and kicked her legs.

„Yeah, we´re looking for Papa.“, mumbled Louis and kept looking for the black car that was Harry´s baby. 

„No, Daddy. Papa! There!“ She pointed to the other side of the road and surely there leaned Harry against his car in his too tight jeans and to open shirt. His hair – freshly cut – hang into his eyes. He was smiling brightly at the two of them.

„Papa!“ The little strap was the only thing preventing Reagen from jumping right out of the stroller. 

„Shorty!“, cried Harry and kneeled down to catch her. She started running as soon as Louis freed her. It was always a sight for the heart when the two loves of his live got reunited. Sadly they didn´t work in the same country, what brought a lot of renuites with it. Just now they didn´t see each other for nearly 3 months. 

„Where´s the hair?“, asked Reagen as Louis got closer to them. 

„I cut it. Remember? You saw it when we talked on the computer.“ It was a surprise to both of the Tomlinson's. Harry loved his long hair and Louis still didn´t know what Harry thought when he had cut it. It wasn´t that he didn´t like it – he could finally see Harry´s cute little ears. But he wasn´t so sure if Harry really liked his new hair style. He wore his beanies way too often for that.

„Looks weird.“ Reagen crunshed her little nose and grabbed the long strangs that were still there. „Can we still braid it?“ 

Harry laughed and pulled her into another hug. He then put her on his waist to finally welcome Louis home. 

„Hey, Babe.“ He gave him a short kiss. They never got too into it when Reagen was around. „How was the flight?“

„Well, it get´s easier the older the little monkey here get´s.“ Louis went to tickle Reagen's tummy. „We played 'I spy with my little eye' for most of the flight.“

„Really? Who won?“ Harry asked. Louis put away their bags in the meantime. Harry needed his time with the little redhead after all these months with only pictures and skype calls. 

„Me, Papa! Daddy isn´t very good at it.“ Harry´s loud laugh made Louis smile as well as he shut the trunk. 

„Shall we go home? I got your favourite for dinner.“ Harry anounced at Reagen beamed at him. 

„Yes, home! Quick!“

 

Reagen's favourite dinner was spaghetti. Which was what Harry had bought and ready to warm up. It was always a bit messy. Reagen hadn´t figured out yet just how to use a spoon when eating spaghetti. 

„Hey, Rea. Let´s try it like this.“ Louis tried to get her use to it and showed her slowly just how it´s done. The small girl watched carfully but just used the fork and spoon to get even more spaghetti to her mouth. „Why do I even try. Just enjoy you meal, honey. I need to give you a bath anyway.“ 

Reagen just grinned at him through the noodles, the sauce all over her face. 

„Can I give her that bath?“ Harry asked. Louis softly smiled at him, knowing why he wanted it. 

„Of course. I´ll do the dishes in the meantime.“ Louis found himself another job. They´ve really became a good Team over the years. Harry was a fan of tidiness so Louis' Job really wasn´t that hard. He just put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped over the table and kitchen counter. Everthing else was already cleaned up. He then grabbed two bottles of beer out of the fridge and made his way to the living room. Costumes and fabrics covered the couch and every other surface. Harry brought his Job home quiet often. Maybe the only part in Harry´s live that wasn´t super clean and tiedy and put away. Well, besides Louis. 

Louis never had to get used to be super tidy because in a house full of kids it was hard to keep everything clean and put away. So Louis still lived his slightly messy life. 

„I´m so glad you guys are home.“ Harry said when he came back into the room and sat down next to Louis, instantly cuddling into his side. Louis, as on reflex, put his arm around Harry´s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his hair. Reagen was in bed, happy to have both her parents with her again.

„Me too. It´s so stressful in London with just her and my Job. And then the family visits. Of course they want to see us when we´re over there but it stresses me out.“ Louis didn´t wanted to be unthankful. He had a lot of things in his life that he didn´t wanted to miss and he was grateful for every single one of them. But there were also quiet a few things in his life that he would gladly throw out of his life. But that wasn´t as easy as he would like it to be.

„How was it?“ Harry asked quietly.

„Work? Good. They liked 5 out of my 8 Songs. Bought 4 of them. I met up with Niall and we wrote a bit. By the way he wants to come visit us soon. Oh, and our family as well. We all went out for dinner but they miss you. Your Mom waits for you to call. Gems too.“ Louis knew that wasn´t what Harrry wanted to hear. 

„And?“ Harry waited for the Information he really wanted to get.

„And Ben´s still a dick. He doesn´t want to be a part of Reagen's life but he also doesn´t want to give up his rights and let you adopt her. Everything´s like it always had been.“ Louis started playing with Harry´s hair. Knowing that it relaxes him and that Louis' news wouldn´t make him happy. 

„You think he has a problem with me? Like, would he let someone adopt Rea if it wasn´t me?“ He asked quietly.

„I don´t know, H. But it doesn´t matter. I only want you. And Rea only wants you. And we will win this fight, okay? Ben will let you adopt her at some point. You have been a better father to her than Ben could ever be.“

„It does matter though, doesn´t it. I´m not allowed to be with her when she has to go to the hospital. What If you´re not here and she hurts herself? She would need to go in on her own!“ It was a fear that Harry had for a long time. That was also the reason why Reagen would always go back to London with Louis. Harry was to afraid that something could happen and he wouldn´t be able to be with her. 

„We´re not giving up on it. Sadly we can´t take it to court. He is the father and as long as he doesn´t allow you to adopt there is nothing we or anyone can do.“

Ben and Louis had been a couple since Highschool. He was Louis' first boyfriend and they loved each other dearly. They even had plans to get married. But then they decided to adopt. Little Reagen was only a couple weeks old when they signed the papers. It took Ben three weeks to realize that having a baby is a lot of work and that he doesn´t want it. They broke up. Ben never showed any interest in Reagen and Louis was a single father for a year. That was when he took Reagen on her first holiday to Los Angeles where he met Harry. It didn´t took them long to start a Realtionship and Harry would do anything to be Reagen´s legal adoptive father. But Ben wouldn´t let him do it. And the court needed both of the fathers sign.

4 years later and Ben still wouldn´t cooperate and Harry still had a hard time when the topic was discussed. It was exhausting for both of them. Especially because there wasn´t even a good reason why Ben was being a dick.

„Do you have to work tomorrow?“ Louis asked when both of their beers where empty. Harry nodded tiredly against Louis' shoulder. 

„Then let´s go to bed. The little monkey want´s to be entertaint tomorrow.“

 

„Okay, c'mon Rea! We´re gonna pick up Papa!“ Louis had made sure that Reagen dressed in something airy. She was often a bit confused with what to wear when they lived in another clima for a while. Louis had other difficulties. Like driving on the right side. 

„What 'e we gonna do?“ She was dressed in a flower print dress and little sandals. Louis secretly never wanted her to grow up. These little clothes and shoes were way too cute to not buy them anymore.

„We´ll pick Papa up from work and then go the fun fair. It´s the last day today. Papa and I thought that would be a fun family day.“

„Can we drive the auto scooter?“ Reagen asked when she followed Louis outside to their car and climbed in. 

„Sure. We can do what you want. It´s gonna be a Reagen day, yeah?“ Louis fasted her seatbelt and closed the door to climb into the driver seat. Climb was the right word. These Range Rovers were huge. He still didn´t know how Harry had convince him to buy one. He wasn´t a giant like Harry!  
„I love it when it´s Reagen day!“, cheered the readhead. Louis laughed as he started the car. They started having a Reagen day when the travel got too much for the little one. She needed days where she was in control and could make the calls. 

„I know, honey. Let´s pick up Papa.“ Harry worked in a small theatre at the moment. He was a costume designer and 100% loving his job. You could see it in his works and he was booked for a lot of productions. They both were happy to make a good amount of money in jobs they loved.

„Can I play dress up at Papa´s?“ Another thing that Reagen loved.

„We´ll see. You´ll have to ask Papa.“ Louis took his time driving to the theatre. He was so used to driving in the UK that he needed some time getting used to driving in the States again. 

„Okay.“ Reagen started kicking her little legs and Louis was thankful that she wasn´t sitting behind him. He arrived at the theatre a bit early but thankfully Harry´s Job wasn´t one where he wasn´t allowed to get visitors. 

With Reagen´s hand in his he locked the car and made his way up to the theatre. They were still doing rehearsels, no were near ready for even thinking about a fitting. So Harry got the costume department for himself. 

„Papa!“ Reagen never cared much about being quiet and waiting for someone to finish their work or conversation. She needed attention. Now. 

„Would you look at that, it´s my two favourites!“ Harry cheered and abonded his work to be there for his family.

„Are you ready to go?“ Louis asked and looked around in the room. For him it was just a room filled with fabrics, yarn and needles. But Harry actually saw the costumes. It amazed Louis how Harry could create something absolutely beautiful out of a plain piece of fabric. 

„Yeah, let me just put these away and we can go. Ready to have the best day ever?“ Reagen cheered and was already on her way to the fabrics that she knew Harry would let her play with. It was really just a box with leftover fabric that he couldn´t need at the current project. Harry´s work place was Reagen´s personal paradise.

„What are you working on?“ Louis asked and followed Harry to the table in the corner where his sctach book lay. 

„Some costumes for the birds. I thought about using lot´s of feathers but I´m not sure about how well that would work when the costume will be used a lot. Feathers would probably fell off after the second show. I don´t know. I don´t want to put the actors just in a lot of colourful fabric. The make up department have an amazing concept for them, see?“ Harry fished one piece of paper out of the stack and showed it to Louis. It was a scatched face with a bird make up. But with a prosthetic beak and feathers all over the face. It looked amazing. 

„Wow.“ 

„Yeah. I need to find the perfect costume.“ 

„Well you still have time. You will create something amazing and beautiful and breathtaking and unique. Just like you always do.“ Louis smiled and Harry went to give him a kiss. But before he could meet Harry´s awaiting lips their child screached.  
„No! Kisses are yuk!“ she declared. 

„Oh, really? I will remind you of that when you´re 16.“ Louis said and Reagen looked at him confused. 

„We´ll explain when you´re 14. C'mon, let´s get you out of your gown and into the car. We have a fun fair to attend!“ Harry helped her putting the fabrics away and the family made their way to Louis' car.

 

Reagen was talking a mile a minute next to Harry. The two of them were waiting for Louis to get back with the tickets that they would need to go on the rides. Even though Harry and the Tomlinson's talked every night/morning over Skype, Reagen still filled him in on everything she did in London. 

„... and then Daddy went with me to the Zoo. I saw Elephants. They are this big! But Daddy said I can´t have one. I said he could live in our garden but he didn´t like the idea. And I saw monkeys! Daddy always calls me monkey but I don´t think I look like a monkey. Granna gave me cookies! She said she will bring more when she comes to visit but you need to call first. I don´t know why. Oh Papa, Daddy got tickets!“ Harry just smiled at Reagen and pushed her hair bag into a ponytail to get her out of her face.

„Who´s ready to have fun?“ Louis cheered and showed the roll of tickets he just bought for them. 

„Me! Me!“ Reagen jumped up and down. 

„Okay. Listen for a minute here, monkey. No running away. You stay where we can see you and you only go with one of us on the rides. Okay?“ Louis liked to have fun with his daughter and wanted her to be discover the world but he also wanted her to be safe. Reagen nodded and led the way to the auto scooter. Harry weaved his fingers with Louis' and started following the little girl.

 

Two hours later Louis felt dizzy, Harry was his only help to still stand up and Reagen was ready to fall asleep. His daughter wasn´t big enough to ride the rollercoaster´s so she had gone round after round on the swings and auto scooter and carousels. Harry wasn´t a big fan of things that got him dizzy, moved too fast or had him upside down so Louis went with Reagen on all of them. He felt like he´d be sick soon. 

„Our daughter killed me.“ Louis whined. He had steped behind Harry and hid his face between Harry´s shoulderblades. He was to short to actually lay his head on his shoulder. Harry laughed deeply and wrapped his hands around Louis'. 

„You poor Dad.“

„I really am.“ Louis rested his head against Harry´s shoulder to look at Reagen. She was playing with a little teddybear that Harry won her at one of the booths but you could see that she was this close to falling asleep. 

„Let´s take the little one home.“ Louis decided and straighted up.

„Can you drive? Or should I and we get my car tomorrow?“ Harry asked, knowing that Louis really didn´t feel good.

„Would be great if you could drive. Maybe you can take Reagen to the beach tomorrow. I need to work but I´ll just meet you there with your car.“ 

„You really want to walk to the theatre to get my car?“ Harry asked and stepped behind Louis to wrap his arms around him. 

„Yeah. I´ll spend enough time sitting. It will be good for me when I take a walk.“ 

„Alright we do that. Rea, are you ready to go?“ Harry called and kissed Louis' hair before taking Reagen on his hand do walk back to the car. 

Louis sat tiredly in the passenger seat, Reagen with small eyes in the back. Harry still had all the energy of a young soul. The radio was playing quitly and Louis kept his eyes on Harry. He hadn´t seen his man in far too long. 

„Daddy?“ Reagen spoke up from the back. 

„Yeah, monkey?“

„That your song!“ Louis made the radio louder and Ed Sheeran's Photograph was on. 

„Yeah, monkey. That´s the Song Daddy wrote for Papa.“ He had written quiet a few songs for Ed and most of them were actually about Harry. But 'Photograph' was the first one. Louis wrote it when it was clear that both of them wouldn´t be able to work in the same country. Harry gave Louis a soft smile before looking back on the street. But he put his hand on Louis' thigh and slowley stroke the skin with his thumb. Louis closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment, and softly singing the lyrics he wrote almost 3 years ago for his better half. 

„So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home“

 

The next morning started alone in bed. Louis wasn´t too pleased with it. He woke up alone for 3 month. He would like to spend the next 3 with his boyfriend next to him. But when he heard the playing of a piano and the laughes of said boyfriend and their daughter his pout quickly vanished. It was a nice sound to wake up to. 

He got himself presentable – which really was only him putting Joggers on and brushing his teeth – and went into the music room they used for Louis' work and Harry´s hobby. Reagen had no idea how to play any of the instruments but she liked to try and play her own stuff. Harry and Louis do try to teach her the basics though. Just like now when Harry sat on the piano bench with Reagen – still in her striped Pjs - on his lap and trying to show her an easy children song. She was able to hit the right keys but you couldn´t guess what song she was trying to play. Still. Knowing the music was a good start.

„Well done, monkey!“ he cheered and steped further into the room. 

„Thanks, daddy!“ Reagen thanked him with a bright smile. „Now you!“ Harry held onto Reagen when he slid aside to make space for Louis.

„Me, huh? What do you want me to play?“ He wrote most of his songs on his piano. Reagen knew them all. 

„The one for me!“ 

„The one for you, mhm? We need the guitar for that one.“ He stood up again to collect his guitar and sat down next to Harry with Reagen still on his lap. „Papa will help me sing it for you.“ He winked at Harry, knowing that Harry had a nice voice but never really liked to sing to or infront of anyone.

„It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a boy, settle down  
If you want, you can marry“

If he would ever have his own CD with his voice and his lyrics the album would need to be named 'Loved Ones' as it´s the only thing he ever writes about. But what can he say? Sitting in this room, knowing two of the most important people in his life are next door – he needs to write about and for them.

„One day I´ll write you a song.“ Reagen decided when her dad´s finished the song. 

„Yeah? Can´t wait to hear your song.“ Louis kept the guitar where it layed on his lap when Harry stood up.

„I´m going to write a new Song now though. And Papa will go to the beach with you. How fun does that sound?“ 

„So good! Let´s go Papa! Daddy needs to make music for me.“ Reagen pulled on Harry´s fingers but he just laughed and kissed Louis goodbye before he let his daughter lead him out of the room.

 

It wasn´t the best day for Louis when it came to writing. Normally he would just think about one subject and write down his thoughts until he had enough to make a song out of it. But today it just wasn´t happening. The room was too hot, the house too quiet, his brain too empty. He couldn´t even think about a subject he could write about. The only thing on his mind right now was how happy he was to be back with Harry, back home. But he wrote so many songs about that, nobody would want to buy another song about it.

He finally gave up for the day and took his walk through the L.A. Heat to get Harry´s car. He then messaged Harry to find out where they were and drove down to the beach. Harry had found a place that wasn´t too crowed. He lay on his towel, supported himself on his elbows to be able to supervise Reagen who was playing in the sand. She was wearing her red bathingsuit with the pink flamingo on it. Something her aunt lottie had given her.

„How long will we be able to dress her in the cute stuff?“ Louis asked when he sat down next to Harry.   
„Well she picked that bathingsuit herself today. Maybe we have a couple more years.“ Harry said and let Louis cuddle into his side. 

„A couple years? She will be in school next year. Get friends. Think we´re uncool. Wanting piercings. Getting lovers. Moving out. Getting kids. We´re loosing her, Harry!“ Louis started to ramble in a panic.

„Calm down.“ Harry laughed. „She will have new friends and she will want to dress herself. But she won´t have piercings or lovers until she´s going to middle school. I´ll make sure of that.“ No way will he let his daughter grow up to quickly.

„I miss the times when she couldn´t even really talk. When we were really needed.“ Louis looked sadly down the beach to where Reagen was building a sand castle.

„Do you want another one?“ Harry asked him. Did he? 

„I think so. I mean Reagen is almost 6. She will be in school half the day. The timing is really pretty good, don´t you think?“ Louis always wanted more than one child. But having another one wouldn´t just be another one but actually the first kid he woul legally raise with Harry.

„A second child would be nice.“ Louis' smile started to get really big once Harry agreed with adding another kid to their family.

„Would you … I mean how shall we do it?“ Louis asked. They did have some option as an gay couple.

„I think adoption would be nice. There are so many kids out there that need loving homes. I´d rather safe one of them than paying someone to carry a new baby you know?“ Harry seemed to have think about the topic before.

„Yeah, that was also the reason why we adopted Reagen.“ Louis remembered looking for orphan babys out of curiosity while also looking for surogates. But let´s be real – if there is a baby picture against a nice woman the baby wins.

„We´re really going to do it?“ Harry smiled. 

„Yeah.“ Louis smiled back at him and kissed his boyfriend. 

„Why the kissin'?“ Reagen demanded to know when she came over, covered in sand.

„Your dad´s are just happy.“ Harry explained. Reagen set herself on her daddy´s stomach and grined down at him. 

„Hi Daddy.“ she grinned so wide that you could see her tooth gap.

„Hi monkey.“ Louis laughed.

„Daddy I want to be a mermaid.“

„A mermaid?“

„Yes! With a tale! Like arielle!“ Reagen started bouncing on his daddy´s tummy in excitement.  
„Yeah? Well, let´s make you a mermaid then!“ He got up with Reagen on his hip and walked down the beach before sitting her down and started to put sand on her legs before forming it into something like a mermaid tale.

Harry sat on his towel looking over to the two Tomlinson's. He always loved Reagen like his own. And he still had no bigger wish than being legally her father. But the idea of adopting with Louis, loving another child and actually be able to call this one his, sounded really good. And he really couldn´t wait to start the whole process and have another little one running through the house.

 

Reagen was watching the little mermaid sitting on the floor with Louis sitting on the sofa and Harry laying on the sofa with his head on Louis' lap. It was a lazy sunday for the family. Something they like as much as a family day out. Louis was playing with Harry´s hair. He had the secret wish for Harry to grow it back out just for him to have some more to play with. Harry himself was playing on his phone, going through his facebook. 

He had started following some groups that was for parents adopting kids all over the world. Louis already had some experience with the whole adoption process but Harry was completely new to it. And he wanted to be a great dad from step 1 to step 10. So he spend his time reading into it and talking to other new parents. He did talk to Louis aswell, of course. But it was different to talk about his fears with people with the same ones. 

He scrolled through the new posts until a picture opened. It was of a little boy, couldn´t be older than a couple weeks. 

Bijan is three weeks old and is looking for a loving home. He is currently in an orphanage in Mombasa, Kenia. Does anyone want to adopt him? He needs to get out of there it isn´t good for a little guy like him. Get his file here: www.children-in-kenia.com

Harry instantly fell in love with the little guy. His dark skin was dirty and he looked not too healthy, but nevertheless he was a beautiful baby. And Harry wanted to give him a life he would deserve.

„Lou?“ Harry asked quietly to not disturb Reagen. Louis looked down at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

„What do you think?“ Harry asked and gave Louis his cellphone with the adoption on display. He kept his eyes on Louis while he read the short posts. 

„Shall we ask for the file? I mean we wouldn´t have to decide anything but maybe we could have a look.“ Harry didn´t just want to have a look he wanted to hold the little bear in his arms and never let him go. But he nodded. It was one step closer to his baby boy.

Louis gave Harry his phone back and Harry went right on the side to ask for the file. Bijan. Harry smiled and looked to his daughter. He could already imagen Bijan sitting next to Reagen watching children movies and adoring his big sister. A future he couldn´t wait to have.

 

4 Months Later

The entire adoption process was nervewrecking. Even more than with Reagen. Once the two men got Bijan´s file they knew that this would be their child. The picutre they got send were enough reason. It wasn´t just that the boy was absolutely beautiful but also that the room he was in doesn´t looked hygienic or clean at all. And all of sudden it wasn´t just the paper work and social worker meetings that they had to worry about but also the fact that their little boy was in this orphanage and could get who knows what desises. 

„Is it normal to be this frustrated?“ Harry asked one night in bed. They just got another e-mail with some document they needed to send to Kenia. It seemed like they were walking in circles. 

„I don´t know. It was easier with Reagen because she was in the same country. But I´m sure it could be easier if they wouldn´t give us such a hard time and wanting all new documents once we send them the one they asked for the first time.“ Louis was just tired. His thoughts were constantly on Bijan and his well being. He hadn´t wrote a new song because he couldn´t concentrate. He felt like he didn´t spend enough time with his daughter because his thoughts were on her little brother – a brother she still didn´t know about. So yes. Louis understood why Harry was frustrated. 

„I just want to go up there and make sure he´s okay.“ Harry talked into the darkness. It wasn´t the first time he thought about it. 

„I know. I haven´t hold him once and I still am worried about him.“ Louis knew exactly how Harry felt.

„Would it be a bad idea? I know Kenia isn´t around the corner. But maybe …. maybe it would be quicker if someone was there, you know?“

„You want to fligh to Kenia?“ Louis asked.

„Yeah … I mean only if it´s okay. And we would need to tell Reagen about it. But … yeah. I do want to fligh to Kenia and bring our son home.“

Louis let out a deep sigh. Originally they wanted to wait to tell Reagen about her new brother until it was 100% sure that he would come home with them.

„I´m not gonna lie, I would feel better knowing that you are down there with him. But I had hoped that I would have more time before I had that talk with Rea.“ 

„I know. But she´s almost 6. I think she will understand the basics.“ Louis nodded.

„Yeah. I just wished that adopting a kid wouldn´t be about money but about the love a family want to give a orphan. It would make our situation easier.“ 

Harry just cuddled into Louis and put his arm around his waist. 

„The world will always be about money. Sadly.“ 

 

Louis spend the next day in his music room. He and Harry decided to tell Reagen about her own adoption and about her Papa flying to get her little brother today. But after the money talk last night Louis felt inspired. Something he hadn´t felt in quiet a while. Which is why after breakfast he went into his room and asked to not be interrupted. 

He played for a couple hours on his guitar, tried to mix it with his piano and drums. Lyrics weren´t the problem. He knew what he wanted to say. He also knew how to write it in a way that he could still sell the song and any artist would have his own story. It was midday when Louis finally finished – one of the rare songs that got written in a couple hours – and called for his family to listen to the song he wrote. 

„So, this is about the world wanting money for everything and how every decisicion is made upon money. And how I don´t want to be a part of it.“ Louis said and got his lyrics infront of him to see his words and chords while playing the guitar. 

„Smack bang in the middle of we and our wits  
The poor are getting poorer and the rich are getting richer  
I'm the sister of a soldier, daughter of a ghost  
With my mind for a'findin' who the enemy is  
Feelin' of a changin' hangin' in the wind  
Like a black smoke the people are rising  
You better be runnin' 'cause we're comin' like a bull at a gate  
Been a'broken and a'beat into a better shape“

It was a danceable Song and Reagen who had no idea what it was about got down from Harry´s lap and danced while Louis sang the song. 

„Fun Song!“ She decided once Louis was done. 

„Yeah? You like it?“ He asked smiling. Reagen nodded. „And you?“ Louis asked Harry.

„It´s really different to your love songs but I really like it.“ Louis was relived. He liked the song but he always tried new songs with Harry and Reagen before he tried to sell it. 

„Thanks. I do want some drums and stuff so the real demo will be a bit different with another beat but I think it will be a good one.“ Louis put his guitar and lyric sheets aside. He would ask Niall to record the Demo with him when he comes down for a visit. 

„Hey, Rea? Papa and I wanted to talk to you about something. Will you come with us to the living room?“

„Okay. What is it? Will I get a surprise?“ 

„Something like that.“ Harry said and got up from his seat. „C'mon we´ll explain once we´re seated.“

The family went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Reagen between Harry and Louis. 

„Reagen you know how I told you that a Mommy and a Daddy can make a baby if they really love each other?“ Louis started the conversation. Reagen nodded. „Well sometimes the Mommy and Daddy can´t keep their baby. And then they give it to a big house with other babys. Family´s with no kids can then be the parent of that child. It´s called adoption. Do you understand that?“ He tried to make it as easy as possible. 

„Why can´t the baby be with their Mommy and Daddy?“ Reagen asked.

„Well that´s always different. Sometimes they are very ill. Or don´t have enough money. It´s different with everyone.“ 

„Aren´t the babys sad? I would be sad If I had to go into a big house without you and Papa.“ 

„Monkey, I adopted you. You have been at one of the big houses.“ Louis watched his daughter carefully, not knowing how she would react. This was a conversation he always had been terified of having. 

„I don´t remember that.“ Reagen looked thoughtful.

„I brought you home when you were only a couple weeks old. You wouldn´t remember.“

„Mommy and Daddy didn´t want me. And then you and Papa came and wanted me?“ Reagen asked. 

„Not really. When I adopted you I loved another man. We wanted you to be our daughter. He is your Dad.“ Another talk Louis didn´t want to have.

„Where is he?“ 

„He doesn´t want to talk to us. But the important thing is that when you were one year old I met your Papa. And he loves you so much. We are a real family. But if you want to meet your father we can meet him.“ Louis personally would have loved to never see Ben again. But legally he was Reagen´s father and he didn´t want to prevent a relationship between those two. Reagen was quiet for a moment and just played with the bottom of her shirt. 

„I don´t need a Dad.“ She then decided. „I have a Daddy and a Papa. That´s enough.“ Harry seemed to breath again. Surely that wasn´t easy for him aswell. 

„Shorty, we decided to have another kid. You would get a little brother. Would you like that?“ Harry asked her. 

„Can I have a cat instead?“ Reagen asked and Harry chuckled. 

„Not now. But there is a little boy in one of the big houses. And he needs a family that loves him with all of their hearts. And your Daddy and I we would like to do that. Would you want that aswell?“ Harry tried again and Louis got his phone out to open a picture of little Bijan. Since it was clear that he was their son the couple got new picture almost every two weeks. 

„Look, that is Bijan, monkey.“ Louis showed her the picture. 

„He looks sad.“ was the first thing Reagen said. 

„That´s why we want to bring him home.“ Louis said.

„I want to make him happy.“ Reagen decided. 

„That´s good.“ Harry smiled. „But he lives far away right now. So I will have to fly to him. He is to small to travel on his own.“

„You will go away again?“ Sad eyes met Harry´s green. 

„Only for a couple days. Maybe two weeks. But when I come back you will have a little brother. Isn´t that exciting?“ Harry tried to change the sad eyes to happy eyes. 

„I guess. But you will have to play with me lots before you go!“ She demanded. Harry sighed relived and huged his step-daughter. 

„Of course I will.“

 

„So, lil' bro. What´s the occasion for getting us all together?“

Now that they got the approval of their daughter and Harry had a booked flight it was time to tell their familys and friends that they were expecting a second child. Harry went all out. He invited everyone for a weekend in L.A. And planned a big dinner at their house to tell everyone. As this was his first adoption he wanted it to be perfect and made Louis and Reagen go to a photo studio. They made pictures of their 6 hands with Scrabble letters in it spelling 'adoption'. These picture´s were currently in envelopes and ready to opened once they all had eaten.

„We have some news.“ Harry answered his sister´s question. 

„Are you finally getting married?“ Fiz asked. Louis looked at her as if she was out of her mind. Everyone knew that Louis didn´t want to get married. Harry accepted it after some time and Louis would never expect a proposal. 

„No. We aren´t getting married. But we have something for you.“ Louis said and send Reagen on her way to get the envelopes. They actually got one for everyone and not just one per household. 

„Wait!“ Harry called when Phoebe wanted to open hers as soon as Reagen gave it to her.

„What?“, she asked.

„You gotta open it together.“ Harry planned it all out. And he needed it to be perfect. Louis didn´t know why but he let him to it. 

„Well, can we open it now? Everyone has a letter.“ Gemma´s boyfriend asked. Harry nodded and everyone around the table opened their envelopes and looked at the picture. Anne was the first to react. 

„Oh my god. I get another grandchild?“ She cried and was already close to tears. Harry nodded. 

„We already signed everything. His name is Bijan and he is currently in Kenia. Harry will bring him home in a couple of weeks.“

„Do you have picture´s?“ Lottie asked already leaning forward. 

„We do.“ Louis confirmed. 

„But the first one to see the pictures will be Liam.“ Harry grinned. Liam was Harry´s closest friend. They worked together on a production when they both first started, Harry in costume and Liam in orchestra, and were best friends ever since.

„Me? Why?“ He asked confused. 

„Because we would like for you to be his godfather.“ Harry said.

„Only if you want to. But we would be happy if you would.“ Louis clearified. 

„Yes! Of course!“ Liam cried. „Show me pictures!“

And so the night went on. Everyone cooed over little Bijan and wanted to hear his story. A story that was quiet sad. Both his parents didn´t have a lot money and were really ill. They couldn´t afford a doctor and finally died. Which left a little baby, born into a world without money or family. The fact that the doctor´s over there only worked for payment made both dad´s even more desperate to get Bijan home.

At the end of the night Reagen was asleep on the couch holding her new teddy that her Grandma Jay got her in one arm and a cookie from Granna in the other. She completely tired herself out, trying to get the attention from everyone. It was a rare meet up of all of them. She enjoyed the times everyone was actually in one place. Their family´s got a hotel near by so that they all could get breakfast the next morning. Niall would crash at Liam´s. Harry and Louis sat quietly next to Reagen.

„That went well.“ Harry said with a hand on Reagen´s warm back.

„Was it how you wanted it to be?“ Louis asked. For him the evening was about getting both of their familys together and tell them the great news. But not for Harry. He needed to go all out.

„Yes. I´m glad that Liam agreed to be his godfather.“

„Why wouldn´t he? He adores Reagen, he loves kids.“ Louis never would have thought differently. 

„But it is a big responsebility.“

„Yeah, I think people don´t really think about that before they say yes. They just see a cute little baby and want to be part of it´s life. Niall was the same with Reagen.“ Louis put his arm around Harry to pull him into his side. 

„They should make sure that they are ready for it, though. I mean what if we die?“ Harry´s tired mind was speaking.

„Babe, what?! Why should we die?“

„Bijan´s parents just died. There are car accidents all the time!“ 

„H, we´re not gonna day anytime soon. And even if we do our familys and the kiddo´s godfathers will be looking out for them. Don´t worry your pretty head.“ Louis kissed the pretty head. 

„Seeing Bijan in this place wakes weird fears in me.“ Harry admitted. 

„It´s not weird. Just something most people don´t talk about.“

„Yeah. C'mon let´get Rea to bed. I´m exhausted.“

 

When Harry left to catch his flight to Kenia, Louis decided to get back to London. It was easier to travel home for work, when Harry was away aswell. Reagen seemed to see it like that aswell and had happily packed her bags. The family was now at the airport saying goodbye. They had gotten quiet good at it. Which was sad if you think about it. But Louis and Harry shared a kiss with a 'bring our son home' from Louis and Reagen hugged the living daylights out of Harry before the Tomlinson's went to look for their gate while Harry went into the other direction to find his own. 

He was nervous. He didn´t know what to expect. All he knew was that there was a little boy in a very empty and cold looking room that was his son and that he needed to get him out of there. But there was still a lot of paperwork to be done and Harry – even though he told Reagen that he would be back home soon – had no idea how long all of it would take.

Harry wore his tipical outfit: skinny jeans and a shirt that was mostly unbuttoned. It wasn´t uncomfortable but the flight was a bit longer than 18 hours and he was glad that he got some sport pants in his bag. He wouldn´t wear those at his arrival. But he wanted to be comfortable during the flight. He put his earphone´s into his ear´s and started his Louis playlist. It was a playlist of all the demo´s Louis had recorded to send away. Nobody really had access to them but Harry found it very soothing to have Louis' soft singing in his ear.

 

Louis had a bit of a more stressful flight. He, of course, was also nervous. It wasn´t like every other flight. It was him going to London with Reagen to work. And Harry going to Kenia to get their son home. Next time they would see each other it would be with another child. Louis' thoughts were all over the place. On top of that he also had a 5-year old that hated the long plane ride. 10 hours was a lot for a little girl.

But Louis had learned some tricks in the last couple years. That´s why he gave her some stickers and had made sure that Reagen got the window seat. It wouldn´t occupy her for the entire flight but at least for a bit. Together they put together a story while putting the stickers on the window. It was something he didn´t do on every flight to keep it intersting.

„This is Papa.“ Reagen explained to Louis as she put a figure on the window. „And this is us.“ She put two more figures on the window but further away from the Harry one. 

„Why are we apart?“ Louis asked and leaned into her to play with her little ponytale. 

„Because Papa is away to get my brother.“ She said as a matter of fact. Louis couldn´t say anything. He knew that Reagen was okay with them getting another child. But she hadn´t really talked about him as her brother so far. It was nice to hear that she accepted him before she met him. Even though Louis still was a bit nervous about the two meeting and the first couple months. He remembers that he himself wasn´t the biggest fan of getting siblings at the beginning. Which was normal but he didn´t know how to deal with it.

„Are you excited for Bijan coming home?“ Louis asked. 

„Yes. Can we talk to him over the computer?“ Reagen asked.

„Well, he can´t talk. He´s still a little baby. But you can tell him a story. I´m sure Papa can call us on the compute when he is in the big house with Bijan.“

 

Harry had never been someone that judged other cultures. He had travled a lot after his graduation before he moved to Los Angeles. And he was always very charmed by all the different cultures, rituals and traditions. But for some reason he didn´t wanted to stay in Mombasa for too long. Maybe it was because he knew how Bijan´s parents died. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen pictures of orphanage and just wanted to get Bijan out of it. Whatever it was. As soon as he landed and checked into his hotel he just wanted to grab his son and be on his way. Which wasn´t possible.

He did call the agency as soon as he had a shower and dressed in something more … casual. 

„Children in Kenia, how can I help?“ the male voice asked in broken english.

„Hello! My name is Harry Styles. I´m in the process of adopting one of your orphans, Bijan.“ Harry sat down on his bed.

„Yes! How can I help, Mr. Style?“

„Well, I thought it would be easier to sign the last papers and make the last copys in Mombasa. So I´m here now. Would it be possible to visit Bijan and settle the last documents?“ If they answer would be no, Harry didn´t know what to do.

„Visit Bijan? Yes! Where your hotel? I pick you up.“ Harry sighed relieved and a smile started to appear on his face.

„It´s the sunstar hotel.“

„I know it! I´ll be there in 30 minutes.“ 

„Okay. Thank you.“ 

Harry declined the call and opened a new text message to Louis. He wasn´t sure what time it was in London but he still wanted to give him updates about their son.

To: Louis ♥   
Hey! That guy from the agency will pick up soon and I will visit Bijan. I don´t know when I can sign the last papers but at least I will finally meet our son :) How are you and Rea? Flight was ok?

Louis hasn´t been online for a while so Harry locked his phone and put on some shoes and went through his suitcase to take his adoption documents with him. If everyone would go as planned he and Louis would be Bijan´s legal parents by tonight.

 

The drive to the orphanage was nervewrecking. Harry was sure that Mombasa had pretty areas but the orphanage wasn´t in one. The closer they got the less houses they passed. Harry had a bad feeling about this. And again his urge to get Brijan home kicked in. 

„We can not sign papers today. But you can see Bijan.“ The agency guy told him when the car slowed down. Well that meant that he would need to leave Bijan here. Great. He was still really excited to finally hold his baby in his arms. They guy led the way into a room that was full of cribs. The room was empty. No pictures. No furniture. Just the things you would really need for a baby. This wasn´t a place were a baby should grow up. 

„Here he is.“ The little boy layed still in his crib. His eyes searched for something interesting to look at but couldn´t seem to find anything.   
„Can … can I pick him up?“ Harry asked not taking his eyes of his son. 

„Of course! It´s your son!“

Harry had to hold back tears when he stepped forward and picked up the little boy. His body was warm against Harry´s chest but Bijan was awefully slim and his grip wasn´t very firm when Harry offered him his finger. But he had the most beautiful eyes and just holding him in his arms was the best thing ever.

„Hi, little bear. It´s your Papa.“ Harry whispert and the first tear went it´s way. „I can´t wait to bring you home. You can meet your Daddy and your big sister Reagen. They can´t wait to meet you.“ The dark eyes found Harry´s and Harry used his hand that was still in Bijan´s little fist to softly stroke his cheek. A cheek that was supposed to be a lot more chubby.

„We already have your room ready. You will have your own room and it´s all the theme of the dschungel book. You will love it. The first nights you can sleep with me and Daddy of course. We just want you to be comfortable.“ For a moment he just stared at his son. He wished his family would be here. To experience the first time they meet their son together. „Hey! Can you take a picture of us, please?“ Harry asked the agency worker that drove him here. He needed a picture to send home. 

„Sure.“ Harry gave the worker his phone and held Bijan a bit tighter and higher to make sure that he would be in the picture. He then smiled widely and waited for the worker to take the very first picture of himself with his little, perfect son.

 

„What happened to you two?“ Harry laughed. He had spent his entire day at the orphanage with Bijan until they shooed him away. It took him awhile to say goodbye to his little bear. It broke his heart to know that he had to go back to his hotel and that he couldn´t bring Bijan. To get his mind of things he skyped Louis and Reagen. It was late in Mombasa but it seemed to be the middle of the day. Louis had his laptop in their London home garten. Both of them were in swim wear and covered in slime. 

„Daddy made a pool of slime!“ Reagen cried and showed Harry the slime in her hands. 

„Did he?“ 

„I found this edible slime recipe. So we made it and took a swim.“ Louis explained. It was so normal for them to do stuff like that with Reagen that Harry wasn´t even surprised. 

„Looks like you two have a fun day.“

„We do! I was with uncle Niall and Daddy had to work but then we did the best pool party ever!“ Reagen explained excited.

„How was yours?“ Louis asked as he turned the laptop around to talk to Harry in private.

„Wonderfully depressing.“ Harry sighed. 

„How so?“ Louis asked.  
„It´s just. He´s such a beautiful baby. But it´s so … depressive in that room were he lives. And he really needs more food and probably a doctor. I just want to get him out of there already but they don´t see why they should hurry with the papers.“

„We really got the worse agency there is, don´t we?“ Louis asked but it sounded more like statement. He had used Harry´s facebook groups to talk to some other parents and he knew how it went with Reagen. Normally it shouldn´t take this long and it shouldn´t be this complicated. Not even when it was a International adoption. 

„Yeah. I´m just glad we can get Bijan out of there. I can´t wait to come home with him.“ Harry felt quiet lonely in his hotel room.

„Me too. I miss you.“

„Miss you too!“ yelled Reagen and run back into the frame. She was even more covered in the green slime. 

„I miss you two slime monsters, too.“

 

„Daddy, look!“ It´s been almost two months. Two months of Harry being in Mombasa and Louis in London. But it was finally time. Just this morning Louis got the text from Harry that the papers are signed, that he would pick up Bijan this afternoon and take the first plane back home. Louis may have cried a little. 

„What is it?“ Louis asked as he followed Reagens voice into the living room. He and his daughter had been back in L.A. For a week now. 

„I made a sign for my brother!“ Reagen had a big piece of paper infront of her and watercolours around her on the table. She couldn´t spell nevertheless write more than her own name but she had drawn a family. 

„That´s really pretty, monkey. Shall we write something on it?“ Louis asked and went to sit beside her. Reagen nodded and gave her daddy her paint brush. „Here, I´ll write 'Welcome home' on this and you can cover it. Okay?“ Again a nod from Reagen.

„Yes! Can we bring it to the airport?“ 

„Of course. It´s a really nice idea, monkey.“ Louis gave Reagen a kiss on the hair and finally wrote the words on another paper for Reagen to cover. 

„Daddy?“ Reagen asked while Louis was writing. 

„Yeah?“

„Will Bijan like me?“ Reagen asked in a small voice.

„I´m sure he will. As long as you love him and be the best big sister you can be he will love you just as much.“ Secretly Louis had waited for his daughter to show some insecuritys. He remembers how he talk to Jay about adopting a second child and asking for tips. She was like an expert on kids reacting jealous with new siblings. 

„I want to be the best sister for him. And make him happy. And love him because his parents don´t love him.“ 

„Rea, his parents loved him a lot. There are different reasons why parents give their children to other Daddy and Mommys. Maybe they know that they can´t make their kid happy and want someone for them to make them happy.“ Louis put the brush away to look at his daughter. 

„Why will Bijan be with us?“ Reagen took the brush to start copy Louis' words.

„Bijan´s parents went to heaven, monkey. He was alone before we adopted him.“ Louis watched Reagen carefully. He hadn´t had the death-talk with her. 

„It´s good that he is with us then.“ She decided and that was that. Well … good. 

 

Almost 16.000 km away Harry went into the orphanage for the last time. He had a lot of time to think and explore in the last two month and he had bought some things that were tipical for Kenia. He also got some children books with black children. One night he and Louis had discussed all of it and had decided that Bijan should know about his culture and native country. Which is why Harry bought a lot to help Bijan form a connection when he was older. 

„Hello, Mr. Styles!“ The worker at the orphanage already knew Harry. He had spent all of his time here. 

„Hi, Ruth. Can I pick him up?“ He asked and when he got a nod in agreement he went into the familiar room and to the crib with his son. Bijan seemed to know who Harry was as he smiled as soon as he could see him. The little guy was 7 Months old and it broke Harry´s heart that he had to spend so much time in here. But he would get the best life he could get from now on.

„Hey, little bear. We´re going home today.“ Harry cheered silently to not scare the other the babys and toddlers. With a big smile he took Bijan out of his crib and went into the corner where a changing table stood. He had brought a little outfit with him that Louis, Reagen and himself had bought before Harry´s flight. Dressed in the little bear onesie he carried Bijan out to the front. 

„We´re ready to go.“ Harry announced and hold his son close to his chest. 

„Alright. Just one last sign for comformation.“ Ruth held out a pen for him so that he doesn´t had to put Bijan down. Harry signed with a light heart and was really happy to finally leave the house. Outside he took a deep breath. It was really happening. Bijan was going home. His son. His son!

„I love you so much, little man. Wait until you meet your new family. You will have the best life.“ Harry promised, lips pressed to Bijan´s small head where hair had started growing. It looked like he would grow some beautiful dark curls.

 

The day had finally come. Harry was a nervous mess. He couldn´t wait to finally be back with his family and to have Louis meet his son and Reagen meet her brother. The flight was even more exhausting with a baby. Of course Bijan wasn´t used to flying. He also had some obvious health problems that haven´t been treated yet. All in all it was a flight that was very long with an uncomfortable child. But Harry´s love for the little boy made up for how he felt about it. He didn´t care about the passengers that looked quiet rudely at him. He just tried to make Bijan comfortable, hold him close, gave him his formular that he had to drink to gain weight, and told him storys about his new family. 

Still, he was really lad when the plane landed and he was finally breathing L.A. Air once again. With Bijan in his arms he gathered his bags and made his way to the exit. He expected Louis and Reagen to pick him up. Maybe also Liam as he was the godfather. What he didn´t expect were the loud cheers as soon as he stepped onto the escalator and definitely more then 3 people waiting for them. His family aswell as Louis' family had flew in. Niall was there too. Everyone that would be important in Bijan´s life was at the airport to welcome him home. Reagen and the smallest Tomlinson kids even had made signs. 

Harry knew he would cry. But he was still on the escalator when the first tear made it´s way down his cheek. He was so touched, and tired and happy. All he could do was hug Reagen back when she crushed into him and hold Louis close right after when he came to hug the two aswell. 

„Let me see!“ Reagen demanded. Harry shifted Bijan a bit. The little boy had hid his face in Harry´s neck when the loud cheering had started. 

„Bijan!“ Harry cooed. „Look it´s Daddy and your sister Reagen.“ Harry used his hand to move Bijan´s fist from his shirt and point at the two Tomlinson's. Bijan looked shyly at the strangers. 

„Hi, Bijan. It´s daddy.“ Louis smiled warmely at his son but he only caress his small hand to not scare him away. He would have months – years! - with his son. He could wait for him to get comfortable. Reagen was a bit different. 

„Can I hold him?“ She asked. 

„Let´s wait for him to be a bit more trusting, love.“ Louis smiled down at Reagen. Their family was finally together and complete. After that it was a lot of hugs and congrats and tears. Everyone present knew how much they had to fight and wait for Bijan to be finally home and the more they were happy for the family. 

„For how long will you all be here?“ Harry asked once everyone welcomed Bijan and Harry home. The little boy was more trusting and reached out to the people around him to touch their hands. He wouldn´t leave Harry´s arms though. 

„Don´t worry about that.“ Anne said and waved to her new grandson. „You will need all the time you get to spend with little Bijan and your family. Don´t make us your priority.“ 

Harry smiled at his mom. He knew that she was right. He remembers how difficult the first nights had been when Louis and Reagen had moved in with him. And she wasn´t in a house with three strangers! But he felt bad knowing his family took the long flight to see them and not meet with them at least once.

„Rest and take care of your family. If you have time you can text us and maybe we´ll meet up, okay?“ Robin suggested and Harry gave both of his parents a hug before he turned to say goodbye to the other guests. All he wanted was to get home and sleep. The day had been really long.

 

„I´m so glad you guys are home.“ Louis said at night after Reagen was in bed and he was climbing into bed with Harry. The younger one was already in bed, tired looking and with Bijan on his chest. They decided to have him with them for the first night. More because they wanted him with them than anything else.

„Me too. I miss my cuddle buddy.“ Harry yarned and moved closer to Louis, Bijan now inbetween us. 

„I´m just your cuddle buddy?“ Louis asked.

„No. Buddy for everything.“ Harry mumbeld and Louis knew that he would be asleep pretty soon. Softly he pressed a kiss on Harry´s forehead and then another kiss on Bijan´s head. 

„I love you two. Sweet dreams.“

 

„Alright, we need some veggies.“ The family had used the next day to go grocery shopping. Harry declared that Louis only cooked the unhealthy stuff and imeadietly shooed his family out and into the car. The man needed his veggies. 

So now they stood in the nearest Tesco. Louis pushed the shopping cart with Reagen in it and Harry held Bijan in his baby-riser. It was the easiest thing to have both kids under control. The cart was already full with sweets for Louis and Reagen, some stuff for dinner and a new toy for the kids. Louis layed tiredly on the handle and bump his nose with Reagens. 

„You do that.“ He told Harry and followed him, not leaving his position and making Reagen laugh. 

„I will! Bijan needs some good food to get his weight back up. And I thought about making his baby food myself.“ Harry said and was already looking at the different kinds of vergatables. 

„Yeah, that´s a good idea! Rea and I will go and look for some stuff to throw in the mikrowave, yeah?“ Louis asked.

„Louis! We want to eat healthy! It´s important that we´re a good role model for the kids!“ Harry said grumpyly. 

„Reagen turned out great and I don´t eat healthy every single day.“ 

„Are you critizeing my cooking?“ Harry wanted to know with both of his hands on his hips. Louis was sure that he tried to look intimidating but he really wasn´t. It was cute if not kind of sexy – Harry in daddy-mode.

„Shh daddy!“ Reagen whisper-yelled from the shopping cart and put her hands over Louis' lips. „We can´t tell Papa that we don´t like his food!“ 

„You too?“ Harry cried and went to tickle Reagen´s tummy. The girl laughed out loud and tried to get away from Harry´s fingers. Bijan was her little hero when he laughed aswell and throw his little fists against Harry´s chest. 

„What is it with you?“ Harry laughed and straighten up to look down at his son. „Are you against healthy food aswell?“

Bijan just looked at him with big eyes and then looked back to Reagen. 

„Oh I see. Siblings holding together already, huh? Lou, we will have a lot of trouble with these two.“

„We sure will. Now get your veggies and we get our cheap stuff. If we stay in here any longer I eat right out of cart.“ 

 

13 years later

„We have one last present!“ It was christmas day and as it has become tradition the Styles' and Tomlinson's met up and Harry and Louis' to celebrate. They already had swaped all of their gifts but Reagen got one last present out of her room. She got 18 this year, planned to move out to go to college soon and had made her parent´s cry already with her kinda goodbye presents. 

„Will it end in more tears?“ Harry asked. Louis kept quiet, knowing what the gift was. 

„Most likely.“ Reagen said and gave the box to her Papa. Under the eyes of everyone he opened the box and pulled out a cookbook. 

„Are you trying to tell me something?“ Harry asked when he read the title. Cooking for kids. „Have you and Mitchell...“ 

„God no. Papa!“ Reagen looked shocked at the man. Mitchell was her boyfriend of two years but they would never … not before she finished college at least. „It has something to do with the second gift in there.“

Harry layed the book aside and graped the piece of paper that layed at the bottom of the box. Everyone could see the moment realized what he was holding in his hands. He immediatly started crying and went to crush Reagen into a hug. 

„Oh god, Rea. Thank you. Thank you so, so much.“ He sobbed. Reagen laughed tearly and hugged her father right back. 

„You´re the best father there could be. It´s time you can tell everyone.“ She whispered. When the two of them finally broke the hug they were met with a lot of confused and questioning looks. Only Louis and Bijan smiled brightly at him. 

„Reagen gave me the permission to adopt her. She is 18 now, so Ben has no tell in it.“ Harry announced to everyone else in the room. 

„Oh what a wonderful gift!“ „Congrats!“ „You really deserve it!“ and other approving things were thrown at him and all Harry could do was cry a little more and hug his family. They were finally, finally one real family.

**Author's Note:**

> Photograph - Ed Sheeran  
> Father and Son - Ronan Keating  
> Catching Fire - The Fergies  
> Also the Slime thing is from friendliest friends on youtube. Check it out I swear it´s 100% Larry as parents !


End file.
